Wood rail fencing has traditionally been utilized for many years to enclose areas of real estate. Typically, the main purpose of such fencing is to enclose and retain animals within a given space.
A relatively recent development in this field has been the use of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) compounds in manufacturing fence components. PVC fence rail and posts are impervious to deterioration from moisture, temperature extremes, ultraviolet exposure, etc. Furthermore, the smooth surface and flexibility of the PVC fence components assist in reducing injury to animals that come into contact with the fencing.
Conventionally, PVC fencing utilizes a bracket which is mounted on the side of the fence posts to support a rail extending through the bracket. In this fashion, the rail brackets conceal a rail joint to prevent animal injury. The main problem with conventional plastic fencing components is in the provision of a strong yet simple connection of a rail to a post in manufacturing a gate component. A strong rigid connection is needed which is generally centered on the post. Further, the connection must enable the manufacturer to provide standard and customized length gate components.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved connection of a plastic fence rail with a plastic fence post.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fence rail and post connection which is strong and secure.
A further object is to provide a plastic fence rail/post connection which is simple to manufacture and install.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic fence rail and post connection which permits customized gate lengths.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.